These days lot of scales are developed to measure quantity of many types of materials including cooking gas or any other fuel. The cooking and industrial gases stored in cylinders/tanks/bottles/canisters which are commonly used for cooking, heating, barbequing, lighting, and other commercial use are currently fitted with inline gas pressure sensors to monitor and assess the quantity of gas left. However, while measuring the quantity of material or fuel, so many errors are observed due to which there comes a variance in actual measurement. Also, management of fuel has to be done manually by submitting request for refilling by regularly checking the fuel quantity etc.
Currently it is difficult to ascertain the amount of Gas received and the amount remaining in a cylinder at any point of time. Typically, an exchange of a used cylinder for a full one has to be booked in advance, e.g., with an Oil/Gas company or their dealer. To avoid premature or late exchanges, it would be useful to accurately know the amount of Gas remaining in a cylinder, and to be able to predict when a new cylinder would be required.
In the conventional systems and methods, the scale can share various data such as weight information or data; battery status etc. in digital format to various wired or wireless devices uniquely or on standard communication formats. However, the sharing of data requires large bandwidth. Also, there is no system to assist remotely in the management of material in a container by generating automatic requests.
Therefore, a system and method capable of considering errors while measuring the quantity of material and also capable of exchanging data in an economic way would be needed.